The invention relates generally to hair clippers, and more specifically, to hair clippers which include an electrically operated motor enclosed within an outer housing assembly and which reciprocates a cutter blade of a cutting blade set through a blade drive assembly.
In the past, some hair clippers included a removable cover or portion which covered the forward portion of the blade drive mechanism and which was connected to the remainder of the hair clipper by screws requiring the use of a screw driver to obtain removal of the cover from the hair clipper.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,200, issued Feb. 18, 1992 and incorporated herein by reference.